Orders
Orders are one of the key features of the game and a way to earn coins, spices, and even rubies. There are different types of orders available in the game, some of which can only be unlocked at certain levels or during special events. Café Orders All customers who visit your café will have an order containing one to three recipes: drinks, cold desserts, and cakes. You can fill these orders yourself or let your staff handle them. This will not change the amount of coins you earn overall, which is instead based on the price of the item and your tip percentage. An overview of your current tip percentage can be viewed by talking to Fernando in your café. Item prices increase as you level up, as does the brew time for drinks which can be boosted by staff with particular skills. Tip percentages depend on the value of your interior decor and the stylish equipment you own. Customers can ask for any recipes available at your current level. If you are unable to complete an order, the customer will leave but come back shortly after. Certain staff have skills that allow customers to ask for another recipe in case their original order cannot be completed. The time customers spend in your café increases as you level up, from a few minutes at lower levels to up to an hour at higher levels. Once a customer leaves, they will return later with a new order. Special Orders Special orders are available at Level 3 when you unlock the Spice Box and they refresh every 3 hours from when you login to the game. Random café customers ask for special recipes with one or more spices. If you fill 4 orders from the same customer, they will give you a Simple Gift or a Lottery Ticket as a reward. If you complete the 5th order, you will be guaranteed a Lottery Ticket. Special recipes usually award you more coins than normal recipes. Special orders are divided into tiers differentiated by color: White, Pink, Blue, and Gold. The table above shows which spices are included in each tier. The 5 orders a customer asks for generally require more rare and expensive spices the more orders you fill. However, this is not always the case as Pink orders can appear in the customer's 1st order, Blue in the 2nd order, and other combinations as well. VIP players can ask customers to change their special order a certain number of times. For each Elite Resident in your township, every resident (including non-VIP players) will receive an additional 5 attempts to change customer orders. However, there is no guarantee customers will change their order to a recipe asking for different spices. Telephone Orders Telephone orders are available at Level 6 when you unlock the phone. Once you have purchased the phone, you get the option of accepting 3 telephone orders every 12 hours from the customers living in the town. Telephone orders ask for 3 different recipes and award you coins and one or more spices for each completed order. You can refresh orders earlier by spending diamonds. You can also reject an order at no additional cost after accepting it. You can fill these orders yourself or assign one or more staff members to the task. Assigning staff does not prevent you from helping along, but it does stop them from collecting experience points to level up. You can also de-assign staff at any time. Township Orders Township orders are available at Level 7 when you are able to join a township and award you rubies and spices upon completion. Once you are a member of a township, you get the option of accepting a maximum of 3 township orders per day from customers using the location markers placed randomly on your township's map. These will get added to your telephone orders at the bottom of the list and can be accessed by clicking on the phone in your café. They work the same as ordinary telephone orders, but they often ask for larger quantities, more complex recipes and/or special recipes. You can also assign staff to fill township orders. However, because staff are unable to make special recipes you will have to finish any recipe requiring spices yourself. Like ordinary telephone orders, you can reject township orders at no additional cost after accepting them. You will need to either finish or reject an order for a new one to appear again in 24 hours. Special Event Orders Special event orders are available at Level 7 when you are able to participate in events. During events, a special customer comes to the café and parks outside. They will ask you to help them fill delivery orders and give you rewards in exchange, such as coins, spices, and special event-themed furniture only available for a limited time. Delivery orders during events are very much like telephone orders but come every 2 hours, demand much larger quantities and can ask for special recipes. They award you coins and one or more spices for each completed order. You can refresh orders earlier by spending additional diamonds. You can fill these orders out yourself or assign one or more staff members to the task. Like with telephone and township orders, assigning staff to fill these orders automatically will not gain them experience points. The recipes required for special event orders are based on your current level and will require recipes and equipment available up to that level. Unlike telephone and township orders, you can only fill out one special event order at a time with no option to refresh or delete it for a different order. This means that if you are lacking either the recipes or equipment needed to fulfill a special event order, you will not be able to advance that particular event's story any further until you unlock the recipes or purchase the required equipment. Sucessfully completing special event orders gives you additional rewards when you reach certain milestones and advances the event's story. You will need to fill 30 orders to get the final reward: a Gold Gift. You can keep filling orders after that, but you will no longer receive any milestone rewards. Note: It is recommended you buy the most recent equipment available for your level as special event orders, as well as telephone and township orders, will require them. Category:Browse